Roy
OVERVIEW Roy Wilson is a bit of a loner, unless it comes to his siblings. He tends to sit back and watch situations play out in front of him, seldom getting involved. Roy can be hard to make friends with, seeing as he can be quick to anger, as well as quick to throw a fist, often landing him in trouble. Roy has a habit of annoying the sector one units with his usual questions on why all the supers are here. Any outsider thats met him recently most likely knows he prefers not to go and talk about his powers. Anyone that has seen him use his power, most likely knows why. APPEARANCE Roy has dirty blonde hair. For whatever reason he prefers to wear a bandadge around his head, most of the time. The man strands at 6'5, with a muscular, but not too muscular, build. He often sports a dirty jacket with a golden star on the back, surrounded by the words "Welcome to our waters". About the only other thing about his appearance is his blue, dirty jeans, which bare no importance. ---- TIMELINE Roy's mother had been heavily worked on, her blood messed with and her DNA tampered, in aattempt to give birth to "the ultimate shifter". Roy's parents were candidates for an experiment a sick group was doing. They were attempting to make a person with the ability to shift into a second form, who had super strength, had the ability to run faster than a raptor, and who had complete control over their second form. When Roy was born, he was healthy for the most part. The group could not test his abilities just yet, as he was too young. The group began to brag about Roy to the outside world, saying what good things a person like Roy would be able to do. However, when the time came, Roy was asked to shift into his second form. What the group saw, was a now fifteen year old boy who appeared to of turned into a wendigo, who had no control over what he was doing in his form. The group became quick to become mad at Roy, disappointed that he had let them down, blaming him instead of their own mistakes. The group ordered Roy's execution, and just before he was about to be murdered, a group of rebels who had planned an attack on the sick facility blew a hole in the wall. In the process of slaughtering the facility guards, they didn't see Roy run, and escape. Some years later, Roy found himself with two things on both his sides. One, a mud wall that he could hardly see due to a heavy rain storm, and two, a angry bunch of sector one units. Roy was put to sleep by a tranq, and shoved into the train station, forcing him to start a new life. Roys curiosity got the better of him in the city. It only happened once, but that was all it took. He shifted into his wendigo form, having no control over what he was doing. He charged into a club, and began to maul the trio inside. The trio survived, but with cuts and bruises. Roy was taken to the sector one headquarters, and thrown into a jail cell. Shortly after he was interrogated. Roy told them that he had no control over what he had done, and that curiosity had gotten the best of him. The group threatened to put him into research for the rest of his life, pone of them labeling him a danger to society because he had no control over his power. Roy, was luckily let free through, since he had no control over what he was done, they'd let him be free, so long as he never shifted into The Wendigo again, without having control over it. Roy grew to fear his other half, labeling The Wendigo part of him a last resort. He began to fear the sector one units would be at his door at any time, to take him away for research. So, he prefers to stay quiet about his other side, at least for now. ---- RELATIONSHIPS Franz F.: Roys first friend since being in this prison. Roy was surprised that Franz became his friend, seeing as Franz was one of the people Roy mauled in the club. But Franz put it aside, forgiving him and proceeding to get to know Roy. Roy however, is a bit supiscious of Franz, fearing that he might betray Roy. Later on in their relationship, things took a wrong turn when Roys sister, Ashlyn found herself in the city. Ashlyn got in a boxing match, putting one of Franz's friends in what Franz THOUGHT was a coma. Franz confronted Roy and Ashlyn about this later, and the two parted ways. A while later Roy was asked to meet Franz in the basement of the laundry building, and so we went with his sister Ashlyn. In the basement Roy asked Franz to apologize to his sister for all the drama he caused. Franz refused, leading to Roy smashing his head through a wooden table, fracturing his skull. The two then left, leaving Franz in the basement. Ashlyn W: Roys sister. The two grew up in the facility together. Eventually when Roy escaped, Ashlyn was right on his heels. The two met up back in the city of Murs De Fer. One of the first things the two did together was go to the boxing arena, and Ashlyn fought a girl, badly hurting her. The girl happened to be a friend of Franz, and conflict with him started. ---- POWERS Roy had the ability to turn into a 7'4 "wendigo". In this form he has a high muscle mass to support the new body. His head appears to be the skull of a deer, with moose antlers. His skin turns a reddish grey color, with patches of brown and dark fur littering his body. He has no control over what he does in this form. All he can control about it is when he shifts into it. But has no control over when it ends. When Roy has shifted into his wendigo state, because he is currently at tier one he is capable of lifting 650 pounds, and running 30 mph. His strength is expected to double each time he goes up a new tier, and his speed increase by 15 mph every new tier as well. ---- Category:Neutral